Secrets
by aussly2015
Summary: When Peeta dies in the arena who will Katniss go to for comfort? Annie Cresta the love Finnicks life gets murdered by president Snow. How will Finnick react?


**Secrets**

**By hayley hughes**

**I've never actually met Finnick Odair. The only thing I know is he won the games at age fourteen. Immediatley the capitol fell in love with knows Finnick pretty well...I think."Hello anyone home Katniss?"Hamitch snapped,"I'm your mentor and you don't even listen to me...how polite of you."He said as he turned to glare at me. "Um...sorry...what were we talking about again?"I asked as I glanced up at him,"Well about district four of course thats the next place were headed on the tour...Something wrong Katniss?"No wonder I was thinking of Finnick."Damn it..."I muttered to myself,"Katniss that is not proper langauge!"Said a familiar high pitched voice."Oh,Effie sorry we didn't hear you come in."I apologize."Oh it's quite alright dear."Effie said as she hugged me,"Cinna wants you were almost in 4"she said. "Oh I guess I better go then, I lost track of time..."I replyed as I stood up, as I left I heard Hamitch joke,"Back from the food car so soon ?"I heard Hamitch laugh."Why how dare you at least I'm not drunk all the time..."she trailed off,once I was out the door I practically ran to my room."why there's my girl on fire!"Cinna laughed,Cinna is practically my bestfreind even if he is from the capitol."I thought you would want something...Katniss tolerable."he joked,I laughed as Cinna helped me into the dress that is the color of the zipped me up just as flavius and octavia came in to do my make up."Katniss dear you look stunning but even better with make up." Octavia gasped as she came in the door I sat in front of a mirror for what seems like as Cinna finished my braid we heard a light knock on the door,"Katniss dear it's show time!"squeled an excited Effie.I couldn't help but grin at their reactions as I came out the door."You look ravishing sweetheart."said a drunk Hamitch,"Lets get this over with!"I we walk out of the train you can hear tons of people screaming and I was with in sight I smiled and waved,"It's lovely to be here in district 4.I'm so sorry about your fallen tribuetes as I know what your going know losing someone in your district.."I looked at Hamitch for permission to tell them about gave a slight nod,"As you know I lost someone from my district... someone I loved... no wasn't persay in ****'love' ****with Peeta Mellark"I sigh "I first met him when I was 12 it was cold and raining I was trying to sell my sister Prim's old baby 's father owned the bakery in town, my family was really poor.I was going through the garbage can in the alley,when Peeta's mother came out and yelled at me to go soon came out of the bakery with 2 burnt loaves of bread. He had a bruise on his face so she must've hit him I took it he did it on purpose."I laughed at that part,"Sorry,anyway I noticed he stared at me all the time from then on,Peeta said he was trying to get my attention.I feel a pang in my chest now because the reson it's practically my fault he died."I was now pacing the stage."I couldn't even bring my bow up to shoot him,but no I let him suffer."I began to cry and magicaly out came Hamitch"Sweethart I think your done."He sighed and grabbed my arms he began to pull me off the along the trip I pulled out of his grasp,"Your drunk come on lets sit you down I'm not bawling my eyes out."I laughed without humor"See?I need to do this Hamitch I already have the nightmares...I can't hang onto this part."I walked back to the microphone,"I would just like to say it's hard losing someone...I did not love Peeta but he felt like family to me after I actually met him. Thank you for your time."I smile as I say these I walked off the stage the crowd cheered and waved my feet touched the ground I ran and found Hamitch as almost always with a bottle of who knows what."You did ok sweetheart"Hamitch sighed."Just OK?"I laughed as I asked,"yeah,just alright sweetheart."he laughed back,I pretended to glare at it didn't work because he bursted out laughing I did the same."Alright you two stop that, people are staring."someone said.**


End file.
